Sumisa
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Porque esa era la palabra para describir a Hinata, porque se dejo manejar por Sakura, como una muñeca... Lemon Yuri


Hola a todos, he aquí: un SakuHina, para los/las amantes del yuri: ¡disfrutad!

**Advertencias:** Lemon yuri, sino gusta, no leer.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto es de Masashi-sama.

_**Sumisa…**_

-Oye teme, pásame la botella-vociferaba un ebrio Naruto intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

Shikamaru a su lado bostezó y le pasó la botella de Sake de la que estaba tomando.

-Problemático- susurró y se levantó medio tambaleándose yendo directo al la puerta.- eh mujer problemática- llamó a una rubia de coletas que jugaba una pulseada con la bestia verde de Konoha Junior- me voy.

Temari ganó a Lee y se levantó yendo al lado de Shikamaru.

-Nos vamos- gritó la rubia, pero con el barullo nadie hizo caso a su despedida.

…

Eran las 3:00 AM y estaban en la casa de Sakura, en donde una fiesta de bienvenida se llevaba a cabo, todo había empezado con una inocente fiestecita para celebrar que Sasuke había vuelto por su cuenta a la aldea, pero cuando el Sake, la música y la comida se mezclaron, todo se volvió un caos…

…

Sakura bostezó observando como su casa, siempre limpia y ordenada, estaba ahora hecha un desastre.

Por un lado se encontraban Kiba y Gaisensei bailando en la "pista" que en realidad era la mesa del comedor de la de ojos jade, mientras Akamaru ladraba haciendo el coro de la música que sonaba "la macarena".

Lee se había unido a Choji en su tarea de arrasar con la comida luego de que Temari le ganara la pulseada, y Tenten trataba de convencer a Neji de que no tomara más Sake y se dejara de competir con Shino.

Ino estaba sobre el sillón con un ebrio Sai besándole los pechos sin ningún pudor, y Kakashi sacándoles fotos diciendo por lo bajo algo de" esto es mejor que el Icha Icha…".

Tsunade ya se había ido siendo arrastrada por Shizune e Iruka, luego de tomarse 4 botellas de Sake más una botella de champagne.

Yamato yacía dormido en una de las sillas de la cocina con su cara sobre la mesada y un hilo de baba chorreándole, mientras Kankuro, omitiendo que el castaño dormía, le contaba sus problemas amorosos.

Gaara y Sasuke se dedicaban a ver la tele, que por cierto, estaba apagada, con una botella de sake en cada mano.

Naruto, pues Naruto estaba tirado en el piso delirando por el alcohol y gritando que el seria Hokage y se compraría el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen…

Sakura se apoyó contra la baranda de la escalera en la que estaba sentada y suspiró, miró a Hinata que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta observando, al igual que ella, el caos.

La de pelo rosa la miró atentamente, pasando su vista desde sus ojos blancos, hasta sus labios pintados de carmín y su nada revelador escote tras ese vestido azul que le llegaba por los tobillos, se sobresaltó un poco cuando al volver la vista a los ojos perlados se dio cuenta de que la Hyuuga la miraba también. Al cruzar sus miradas pudo ver como la chica de pelo azulado se ponía roja de pronto, le sonrió dándole confianza y vio como tímidamente Hinata le devolvía la sonrisa.

Sakura se levantó, ya aburrida de estar viendo como los demás la pasaban "bomba" y cuando se acercó a la Hyuuga se alegró de no ser la única sobria.

Agarrò la mano de una sorprendida Hinata mientras le sonreía infundándole valor y tiraba levemente de ella para que la acompañara. A pasos torpes por la timidez fue llevando a la chica por la escalera rumbo a la planta de arriba. Haruno sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, pero al darse vuelta, cada quien seguía en lo suyo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto e hizo pasar a la chica, pasó ella y luego la cerró con seguro.

- Es un loquero allá bajo- dijo la de ojos jades para aflojar la tensión.

-S-si- tartamudeó la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Siéntate Hinata- le indicó Sakura la cama detrás suyo.

La chica asintió y se sentó sobre las colchas rosadas, puso sus manos a sus lados aferrando la tela como queriendo evitar temblar.

La ninja médico reprimió una risita y se acercó a ella.

Se puso frente a la de ojos blancos y con una mano en su mentón la hizo levantar la mirada.

El sonrojo de la chica le hizo sonreírle tiernamente haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aun más.

Sakura pensó en decirle algo como "tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada que vos no quieras" pero lo descartó al instante, esa frase siempre la decían los chicos cuando querían tener sexo, y por muy tímida que fuera la Hyuuga la discípula de la Godaime dudaba que no conociera esa frase.

Soltó su mentón y puso una mano en cada pierna de la chica sentada, separándoselas lo suficiente como para ponerse entre ellas, para esto tuvo que subir el vestido de Hinata hasta sus rodillas. Lo hizo despacio y con calma al sentir como los músculos de la de pelo azul se ponían rígidos.

Ya entre sus piernas se inclinó levemente, dejándole que el pelo rosado le cayera hacia delante y rozara la cara de la chica del Byakugan.

Hinata sentía como el pelo de Sakura le hacia cosquillas, pero no se apartó, cerró los ojos dejando que sus fosas nasales se invadieran del olor a cerezos que emanaba el cabello rosa y suspiró.

De pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos, abrió los ojos para comprobar como Sakura la estaba besando, se removió un poco, no sabia si apartarse, pero luego decidió dejarse hacer, cerró los ojos nuevamente y disfrutó.

La Haruno internó sus manos por los cabellos azulados atrayendo más los labios de la chica enfrente suyo, con su lengua delineó los finos labios de Hinata y mordió levemente el inferior sintiendo como la de ojos blancos abría la boca lentamente. La otra mano de Sakura sujetó la mejilla de la Hyuuga al tiempo que internaba su lengua en esa cálida cavidad. Cuando recorrió cada rincón con su lengua sintió las manos pequeñas de la heredera del clan sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndose con fuerza.

La lengua de Hinata se quedó inmóvil, dejando que Sakura hiciera lo suyo. La de ojos jades mordió en un arranque de pasión el labio superior de Hinata y sintió a la chica gemir ahogado en el beso. Un sabor metálico se mezcló en sus bocas, producto del mordisco que le dio Sakura a la chica.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, y la Haruno sonrió a una muy colorada Hinata, le acarició el pelo acomodándoselo y le dio otro corto beso en los labios. La miró inquisitivamente y al ver que la chica no se levantaba y se iba volvió a darle un beso corto. Sus labios bajaron hacia el cuello blanquecino dándole pequeños besos, sintió suspirar a la Hyuuga mientras las manos de la de ojos jade recorrían su espalda, cuando encontró el cierre del vestido lo fue abriendo, procurando no ser muy brusca.

La música en la planta de abajo aún sonaba con la misma intensidad y seguramente con la borrachera nadie se daría cuanta de la ausencia de las dos kunoichis.

Deslizó el vestido de Hinata por sus hombros, comprobando con delicia que no llevaba sujetador, antes de retirar el vestido del todo sujetó fuertemente las manos de la Hyuuga impidiendo que esta se tape por el pudor, le dio un beso infundándole confianza y continuó, aun sin detenerse a observar fijamente sus pechos por temor a incomodar a Hinata.

Sacó el vestido haciendo que la de ojos perla se levantara levemente y luego le retiró los zapatos, le dio un casto beso y se sacó ella también el corto vestido rojo dejando a la vista sus pechos sin sujetador, y unas bragas rojas de encaje, le sonrió a la Hyuuga, esta parecía algo nerviosa, pero se sentía mejor ahora que ella no era la única semidesnuda.

Sakura se agachó a sacarse las sandalias dejando a la vista de la de ojos blancos sus pechos medianos donde se podía ver sus pezones erectos. La Hyuuga por la vergüenza se tapó los ojos, tapando de paso sus pechos también, o al menos algo de ellos.

La de ojos jades tirò las sandalias a un lado y retiró las manos de Hinata de sus ojos. Le besó de nueva cuenta, esta vez más profundamente y le hizo llevar sus manos a sus pechos, que, aunque no tan grandes como los de Hinata, no eran nada pequeños.

La Hyuuga posó sus manos en los senos de Sakura, con el rojo predominando en su cara, la chica enfrente suyo puso una mueca de placer mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir.

La Haruno guió los dedos índice de Hinata hasta sus pezones mientras estos se endurecían aun más al contacto, la tuvo un rato así, masajeándole los senos, susurrando por lo bajo "me gusta Hinata, eres fabulosa" hasta que decidió que era hora de hacer disfrutar a la Hyuuga también.

Con delicadeza acomodó a la de ojos perla en la cama para que se tumbara, y acto seguido, se subió en su vientre, dejando sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo debajo suyo.

Sakura se permitió observar el cuerpo de Hinata, su rostro sonrojado en todo momento y sus pechos grandes con los pezones levemente erectos, sus manos sujetando casi sin darse cuenta las piernas largas y blancas de la Haruno a sus costados.

La Hyuuga sintió su vientre húmedo y cuando dirigió su vista hacia allí vio que era el mismo lugar en el que reposaba la intimidad de Sakura tapada por las bragas de encaje, cerró los ojos intentando controlar su sonrojo.

No pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando sintió que la de pelo rosa comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos, primero fueron solo roces, casi inocentes, hasta que luego los estrujó con fuerza entre sus manos haciendo que Hinata gimiera, un "oh" salió de los labios carmín, y las manos pequeñas de la chica de pelo azul se clavaron aun más en las piernas de la Haruno.

Sakura se inclinó sin poder resistirlo y lamió los pezones endurecidos de la Hyuuga, el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremeció y mantuvo los labios apretados para no gemir. Mordisqueó los pezones de Hinata y siguió acariciando sus pechos, mientras la chica de ojos perlas arqueaba la espalda y se mordía los labios.

La de ojos jade se separó levemente de los pechos de la Kunoichi y frunció el ceño. Tirò levemente de los cabellos azules y le besó bruscamente, logrando asustar a la tímida Hyuuga.

-Quiero que digas mi nombre Hinata- dijo a modo de orden.

Luego se acomodó ahora en sus muslos y fue bajando las bragas azul marino de la chica, que no opuso resistencia.

Sakura se bajó de encima de ella y se puso entre sus piernas, flexionándolas y abriéndolas, dejando a la vista de la Haruno la intimidad de Hinata.

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos por la vergüenza, pero no cerró las piernas, se dejo hacer…

La Haruno acarició lentamente la entrada de Hinata con su dedo índice, sintiendo como esta se arqueaba de placer. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y probó el sabor de la Hyuuga. Se relamió los labios y acercó su boca a la vagina de la de ojos perla.

Cuando la lengua de Sakura jugó con su intimidad, la Hyuuga no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su boca.

-Sa-Sakura- gimió fuerte.

La Haruno sonrió contra su vagina y con uno de sus dedos acarició su clítoris refregándolo. Su otra mano alcanzó un pecho de Hinata y lo estrujó con rudeza. Sentía la lubricación de la de pelo azul aumentar y al agudizar sus toques estaba segura de que la Hyuuga llegaría pronto.

Se detuvo un momento y la contempló, su pelo alborotado, su piel blanca perlada por el sudor, sus labios rojos entreabiertos y sus manos a sus lados temblando de impaciencia.

-Sakura- se oyó decir a Hinata en tono de suplica esperando que la ninja médico retomara su labor.

Mas la Haruno se quedó quieta, quería que la Hyuuga se lo pidiese, por más cruel que sonara.

Sonrió triunfal cuando una mano temblorosa agarrò su cabeza y la dirigió lentamente, casi con miedo, hasta la húmeda intimidad de Hinata.

Sakura lamió un poco más deleitándose con los gemidos constantes de sus acompañante y se atrevió a meter uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la Hyuuga, lo hizo despacio, ya que imaginaba que Hinata era virgen, y la mueca de placer que dibujo la chica no hicieron más que excitarla aun más si era posible.

Lamió su clítoris y le dio un pequeño mordisco cuando la sintió llegar, lamió cada gota de su vagina mientras sentía como la Hyuuga se convulsionaba con el orgasmo.

Levantó su cabeza de entre las piernas de Hinata y la besó haciéndola probar su propio sabor, esta aun temblaba recuperándose y Sakura dejó que descansara un poco, solo un poco, porque ahora le tocaba a ella…

Sakura se sacó las bragas siendo observada por una atenta Hinata, luego las dejó caer en algún rincón de la habitación y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la Hyuuga. La chica de ojos perla sintió la húmeda y caliente intimidad de la Haruno contra su cuerpo.

Sakura se movió aun más llevando su intimidad encima de la cara de Hinata, sin apoyarse totalmente.

-Lame Hinata- ordenó mientras que con una mano se sostenía a la pared para no recaer su cuerpo contra la chica debajo suyo y la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su seno.

La Hyuuga obedeció y deslizó su lengua por la intimidad de Sakura, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y gimiera fuertemente.

Agradecieron que la música tapara sus gemidos, sino, no querían enfrentarse a los interrogativos a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura llegó rápido al clímax, estaba tan excitada y Hinata lo hacia tan bien que no duro mucho. La Hyuuga saboreó la humedad de la Haruno torpemente por la inexperiencia, mientras esta jadeaba y se sujetaba fuertemente a la pared, ejerciendo su fuerza bruta para no dejarse caer.

La de ojos jades se acomodó respirando agitadamente junto a la Hyuuga y le sonrió. Hinata dio un casto beso a Sakura y se acurrucó en su brazos, sino estuvieran desnudas se abría pensado que fue un acto tierno. La Haruno sonrió y acarició los cabellos azules mientras sentía como el sueño la vencía.

…

- Vamos frentezota, cuenta, cuenta- insistía una rubia de ojos celestes.

Estaban en la casa de Sakura, eran las 4:00 PM y ya todos los de la fiesta del día anterior se habían ido.

Ese día, cuando Sakura y Hinata se despertaron se vistieron y bajaron, la Hyuuga le dio un beso a Sakura en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente sin detenerse a mirar a los cuerpos inertes que yacían dormidos sobre el suelo, sillón y la mesa.

Sakura suspiró y tomo aire para gritar:

-Despierten manga de borrachos- y con tal grito no quedo ninguno dormido.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, aunque algunos más considerados como Lee, Ino y Gaisensei se ofrecieron a ayudar a Sakura a arreglar la casa.

Al fin, a eso de las 3:38 PM, la casa había quedado como estaba antes de la fiesta: impecable.

Solo quedaban Sakura e Ino, que estaban sentadas en el sillón.

-¿De que hablas cerda?- decía la Haruno haciéndose la desentendida mientras le ponía azúcar a su té.

- De lo que le hiciste a Hinata- le dijo mandándole una mirada picara.

-Yo no le hice nada- se defendió poniéndose algo roja de pronto.

-Vamos, que te vi llevártela a tu cuarto, que estaba ebria pero no idiota- dijo con una risilla- es más, creo que Sasuke también se dio cuenta, porque se fue con un mal humor- dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿Qui-quién màs me vio?- preguntó Sakura con algo de vergüenza.

-Nadie màs- le aseguró Ino- los demás estaban demasiado borrachos para captar cualquier movimiento que no fuera el del Sake dentro de la botella.- y rió ante su broma.- Pero vamos, ¿Qué tal?- insistió.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo la de ojos jade dándose por vencida.

-¿Qué tal estuvo Hinata?-dijo aclarándole, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad- Dime una palabra para describirla- agregó al ver que la otra no contestaba.

Sakura se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que una palabra apareció en su mente _"sumisa"_ esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a la tímida Hyuuga, que se había dejado hacer por Sakura esa noche.

Pero cuando sus labios se abrieron no dijo esa palabra:

-¿Qué te importa cerda?- dijo Sakura mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¡Si serás! Mugre frente de marquesina- dijo Ino mientras le tiraba un almohadón a su amiga indignada- Ya me contarás- dijo por lo bajo mientras sonreía con malicia, miró de soslayo el cuerpo de la Haruno y tomó un sorbo de su té- tengo mis métodos…

**Continúa con mi siguiente Oneshot: Atrevida, Un Sakuino.**

**Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!**

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
